About time losers
by aria206
Summary: It started with her slugging him right in the nose and this lead to a golden friendship that soon blossomed to a love story as beautiful as a rose, but ever rose has its thorns. one-shot (multiple short-one-shots)
1. Chapter 1: About time losers

Disclaimer: Naruto don't belong to me.

A/N: I just had inspiration to write and well this is what happened. Hope you like this little one-shot, enjoy.

* * *

She was thought to take care of herself, to not allow anyone to take advantage of her no matter how much bigger the person was compare to her. In order to survive this cruel world you had to show that you weren't afraid of anyone or anything. She was also though to think wisely; to not get into too much trouble she couldn't handle and how to get out of a situation she didn't know how to deal with.

All in all she was a very smart five years old and her knowledge kept growing as she followed her parent's wise words. Sometimes she did way more than they hope she would but they knew she was going to be ok, she had never seem to have gotten herself too deep in anything.

It was their words she was following when she slugged him right in the nose, possibly breaking it. Uchiha Sasuke was a bully in some ways and she avoided him and his friends at all cost. But that evening as she got slushy like she usually did with her friend Hinata before the bus came to pick them up she bumped into the bully himself.

He had a slushy as well, but now it was on his shirt and shoes, his friends laughing at him in the background. "Pinky, you have to buy me a new one now before I make you my next target at school." Sakura would have if she had extra money, just to avoid the conflict, it was her fault she had knocked his drink all over him.

"I will tomorrow I don't have money to get you one now and I am Sakura not pinky." She watched as his friends laugh louder and Hinata stepped back slightly behind her feeling uncomfortable. "Oh is that so…how about this one then." He grabbed at her slushy with intension of taking it but he had ended up spilling it all over her on accident. Going with the flow of things Uchiha laughed and folded his arms to show off to his friends as if he had done something so great.

Sakura bended her head and grind her teeth to stop herself from blowing up on him, she was holding back not wanting to make this situation any worse than it already was. To everyone else it looked like she was going to cry, even Hinata thought she was going to. "C-come on S-Sakura…lets g-go." She stuttered it was out of habit when she got nervous her nerves got the bes of her and she couldn't help the way the words came spilling out her lips.

"Wow what a cry baby, cry baby pinky and stutter girl." The boy mocked them both, Sakura gently pushed Hinata's hand of her shoulder and without warning lunched herself at the boy throwing punches at his face. "I am Sakura! Not pinky! She is Hinata! Not stutter girl!" She had managed to land a good few punches at him, mostly his face, before the slushy store owner was out in the parking lot pulling her of and chasing the boys away.

She smirked when she saw blood trickled down the Uchiha's nose and the scared reaction on his friends face. They'll never mess with her again, at least she hoped that'll keep them away.

…

The next day Sakura was forced to apologise to the bully with her parent's right behind her. That day changed everything, not only had his older brother commend her on a job well done in putting his brat brother in his place but her parents had hit it off with his psrents. Before she knew it she had they were joining each other for back yard barbeque parties and Sunday picnics at the park down town. Going on outings to the beach or even the movies, her parents even allowed her to sleep over at the Uchiha's after Mikoto begged for it saying she didn't have a daughter.

Then Sasuke stood over when he came to shelter one day after school at their home, the rain never subsided and her mother insisted he stayed.

Sasuke still bullied her but not like before it was more of a teasing way and just like that the two had become close friends. Even closer than she was with Hinata, they were even inseparable at school. They spent vacations with each other, family trips and even Christmas amd New Years the two families had grown a strong bond.

Sakura never knew this would happen just because of the 'slushy incident' as they called it. Now that they were friends she had somewhat gotten Sasuke to stop bulling others. He protected her from other bullies and his friends were now her friends as well. Things had defiantly changed for the best.

They sat next to each other is class, during lunch and even on the bus. She didn't know why but it was fun to hang out with him. They played the rougher games she couldn't play with Hinata and even stayed up late at night to watch horror movies. He shared his video games and when she helped her mom make snacks she shared with him.

If he stayed away from class because he was sick, she spent the evenings with him and weekends helping him with the work he missed since she was very smart. He did the same for her except he'd distract her with movies and video games instead of doing homework.

When they weren't allowed to stay together she misses him and he sneaked out to meet up with her in the Haruno's back yard. They had adventure and share secrets, and both grew together.

They had experience many of their first together, they learned to ride a bike together, drive a car, smoke, drink alcohol, get detention. You name it, they were always together, and they didn't even wait for the family get together anymore to be with each other. It was funny how they had grown on each other.

Embarrassing enough, Sasuke was the first one to even learn when Sakura had gotten her period. It happened at school and she trusted him the most to help her out. He was her shoulder to cry on and she was the person he could rely on.

Little by little the school bully she avoided became her best friend she couldn't do without.

…..

High School was no different for them except now feelings were involved. Sakura had always liked Sasuke differently than she had liked Itachi. While her love for Itachi was brotherly she found it gross to call Sasuke her brother, as young as she was she knew she liked him like her mother liked her father but those feeling grew with time. It was hard to tell how he felt about her, which is why she never acted on it.

So the first time she found out Sasuke was dating a girl name Karin in their freshmen years she was shattered and decided to try and forget her feeling for him by dating one of his friends Kiba.

At first she just ignored them, but being friends with them was…well it was hard to do since they were always hanging out with her. It was both annoying and heart shattering to see them kiss. She never thought she could hurt the way she did by just seeing them together. When Kiba continually flirted with her she decided to give him a try to try and forget her feelings for Sasuke.

When Sasuke had found out she was dating Kiba he had stop talking to her, she assume because it was his good friends and that was why because he was protective over her. He would also claim to know 'what kind of guy Kiba was' but Kiba was actually a good guy.

Soon after she found out he had dumped Karin saying he had feelings for another girl. She hide this in the back of her head not even wanting to acknowledge it to herself, but she hoped that girl was her. Then suddenly Karin who she use to get along with hated her.

Sakura and Kiba never lasted very long, they broke up when Kiba found out she had feelings for Sasuke. He promised to not tell anyone about her secret, which she was grateful for. Unlike Sasuke and Karin, she and Kiba broke up on good terms and remained friends. Sasuke didn't like this but she didn't care what he thought. She had gotten to the point where she was so angry at him.

Karin had tried to try on numerous occasions tried to sabotage her life and end her friendship with Sasuke, what was left of their friendship. Sakura assumed she was jealous of their closeness, Sasuke ignored her and eventually she gave up and moved on to one of his friends Suigetsu, so she was still around but not as much as before.

It was the beginning of sophomore year they had started falling out more often due to Sasuke being a sassy pants and Sakura being a no shit taker. More people entered their small group of friends and everyone was getting in-between them. Sakura was frustrated with her one sided feelings and Sasuke was becoming more cold to her for no reason.

Now when the Uchiha's visited Sasuke always had football practice of track running that day or night. When the Haruno's visited, Sakura always had some activity to do and couldn't make it. They were avoiding each other at this point even though they shared the same classes and friends they hardly ever talk beside the simple greetings.

This went on straight through sophomore right into junior years, it was that night Sakura had had enough of it and decided to crawl into his bedroom window like she use to.

"Hey, can we stop this and just talk already I missed you and your stupid face." Sasuke was surprise to see her as he stood there in his towel wrapped around his waist and his hair damped from just getting out of the shower.

Sakura face went red as she spun around on her heels and almost jumped out the two story high window. "I'll wait outside." She quickly said as she crawls back out onto the tree and down to the ground shaking the perverted thoughts out of her head. Sasuke couldn't help the chuckle that came out almost bursting into laughter.

Just like that they were friends again, as if nothing had changed between then they spent every moment together. Going on random late night adventures and sneaking out of school to hang at the mall. They got so much closer to each other to the point where everyone though they were dating. When Sasuke didn't denied it she knew, she just knew he felt something for her more than just friends. She wanted to tell him how she felt but she was scared of losing what they had again.

Losing him the first time was hard enough, she was also afraid of getting her heart broken so she decided to wait for him to make a move. She dropped all the small hints as she possibly could to help him confess. But he never did.

…..

It was the middle of senior years when she was beginning to get tired of playing cat and mouse, she knew for sure now he felt something. It was the first time they had kissed at a school Halloween dance, she was a bit tipsy and so was he when it happened. But Sasuke just brushed it off the next day as if nothing happened. She had patience with him and just brushed it off as well.

She ignored Ino her best friend advice about dating Kiba once again to make him jealous, she knew how that would end up. So she did something different, she kissed him first the second time at one of Naruto's party, sober and all. She pulled away and stared him in the eyes awaiting his expression.

When he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs to an empty bedroom and made love to her that night she thought this was progress that they were going to happen. But this only led to something along the lines of friends with benefits. It went on like that for a month. They hooked up at parties, weekends, nights their parents were not around. But he never told her how he felt, never kissed her in public or held her hand. He acted as if they were friends around everyone else.

She began wondering if all she was to him was a fuck buddy, so she stopped showing up when he texted her. She made excuses and decided she needed space to think. He didn't bother her for a week and it hurt, but her mind was made up. They were going to go to college soon.

She was planning on leaving town instead of applying to Konoha University like everyone else was going to do. She didn't tell anyone about this besides Hinata. Ino was her best friend but the girl will tell everyone in order to stop her. Hinata tried to talk her out of it but she had already made her mind up. The other reason for telling Hinata was because she understood and helped.

"Is there no way to make you stay?" She asked one last time as Sakura filled out her application forms.

"Only one person can change my mind. But….he doesn't want it so…I need this." Sakura sighted as she folded the paper in her hands and placed it carefully in an envelope. Hinata watched cautiously as she placed it in between the pages of her chemistry text book and shoved it on her bookshelf. She wasn't mailing it yet, this left some hope in Hinata, she had to make her stay. Her application was to Suna University where their friends the Sabaku siblings lived.

They made friends with the three because their genius friend Shikamaru had met the blonde girl on one of his trips there and started dating her right away.

Sakura was a bit jealous of her friends when they got the one they liked so easily, like Neji and Tenten and even Ino and Sai. Ino was usually the type to get board of a relationship easily and move on but Sai had captured her heart and it had been a year and more since they had started dating.

When Temari came for a visit over summer it was a surprise he was putting so much effort into a long distance relationship. But after meeting Temari it was clear why, she was a lovely person. It was Shikamaru who had mention his girl was applying here in Konoha instead of Suna and Sakura got the idea then.

Suna had a great University, Sand University was just as good as Konoha University was.

…

Hinata for once in her life had to betray her friend and tell Sasuke about what she was planning. With no regrets she made her way over to the football field after practice and made her boyfriend Naruto, distracts Sakura while she pulled Sasuke aside and told him everything.

She thought he would stop her right away but he didn't, he walked out with everyone else as if nothing had happen. It frustrated her but she left it in his hands, only he could stop her from leaving.

She was losing fate as days turned to weeks and he never did anything about it. She had decided if Sasuke wouldn't man up and do it she'd have to eventually tell Ino. They needed to show Sakura she didn't have to leave town to forget Sasuke.

…..

Sakura glared at Sasuke when he slammed her against her closet door hands travelling down her stomach into her pants, his lips worked against hers. She yanked his hand away and attempted to slap him across the face but he caught her in mid action. "What do you mean you're going to follow me to Suna! What the fuck do you think this is a game?" She asked loudly, slightly pushing him off of her.

"Hinata told me and if you are still thinking about going I am going as well."She was confuses why couldn't he just say it to her.

"Why?" She asked softly, he didn't answer and latched onto her body once again kissing her neck. She didn't care if he wasn't good with words, she needed to hear him say it. She deserved this much after the hell he had put her through.

"Sasuke, tell me why?" She was startled when he pulled away and stomped away from her, for a second she thought he was going to leave her there. He stood near her bedroom door but his intentions weren't to leave but to hide his face from her wondering eyes.

"Because I fucking love you Sakura, when Hinata told me, I was waiting to hear it from you, we always told each other everything, when you didn't I couldn't take it anymore. For fuck sake I love you and I will go to Suna if I have to…to be with you." Sakura smiled the tears running down her eyes. She went over to her bookshelf pulling the envelope out of her text book which she had to return to the school.

Sasuke was now looking at her, she ripped the envelope in half before ripping it again and again. "It's about time, asshole, I love you to, jerk!"

….

When Sasuke and Sakura walked into the school the next day hand in hand Hinata knew everything was ok. To others it wasn't anything special to see the two holding hands from time to time but it was the way they looked at each other with shy but happy expressions on their faces told that these were more than best friends now.

"About time losers." Ino called out before slugging her arm around Sakura and dragging her away to their other girl friends that were waiting on them.

* * *

Hope you liked this little one-shot that came to mind.

Leave a review if you liked it please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: Rainy Day

Disclamier: Naruto don't belong to me.

A/N: I have decided I would add on short storied to this ever so often when I have an idea that I can't make into a multi chapter story, or that is you know short like this. Basically this'll be a bunch of short-one-shots. Enjoy!

* * *

Today was a perfect day for cuddling with your cat on the window couch buried in a pile of blankets and pillows. Sakura stared at the dark clouds above as they sprinkle rain drops on the surface of everything exposed to it.

Snowball cuddled closer to her as she scratched his head and hummed the tune that was stuck in her head since yesterday when Ino had visited. It was the blonde's girl ringtone, and since she was now six months pregnant her fiancé Sai kept calling to make sure she was ok.

Which Sakura thought was cute but Ino was getting annoyed about it, she was usually someone who loved the attention, but like anyone else there is so much a person can take.

Sakura didn't plan on moving, not anytime soon, both comfort and laziness mixed together was the reason.

Today was her off day from the office, her partner Hinata insisted she got some rest since she had spent a couple of nights there. She didn't miss home though, with him gone she didn't have the desire to stay at home. Snowball was her reason for returning to make sure he had food, water and felt love. He didn't care, even now he pulled away and jumped off to find a better place to keep warm in the cold weather. She could turn up the heater but she preferred the cold, it was an excuse to bundle up in a sweater and wear on knee length socks.

She missed him, he was away on a business trip and she missed him so much, they worked close by and she was use to seeing him for lunch, or any breaks they got. They would leave for work together and return to snowball together. He was part of her life and with him gone she felt a little empty.

The sound of the rain drowns out all sound around her and brought her comfort to sleep. If even for a few second, or an hour she was welcoming it.

…..

With wet booths and a soaked raincoat Sasuke made his way up the flight of stairs cursing under his breath at the broken elevator. He just wanted to get to her as quickly as he could. Being away for two weeks was too long for him, for them, even if they talked everyday as much as they could. He heard the longing in her voice, he could tell her cheerfulness wasn't at a hundred percent like she wanted him to think it was. He didn't bother to hide it, he straight up told her he missed her so much, it was the kind of person he was.

They have been together for four years going on five in a month, he have never met a woman, no a person that could make him feel the way he feels, make him act like he does. Like one of it was running through the rain as soon as he stepped of the train to get to her instead of waiting it out. She had no idea he was on his way, he wanted to surprise her since she had a day of.

He punched Naruto for calling him whipped but in all honesty his best friend was somewhat right. She had him wrapped around her pinkie figure, she didn't even see it, she know how much he loved her more than himself just as he knew she loved him.

Reaching into his pocket he searched for his key, not finding it he dropped his suitcase to the floor and dug into his other pocket a little panicked. Relive washed over him when he got it and entered the apartment they shared for over three years now. The first thing he spotted was their cat, snowball, it was Sakura who insisted they got a pet, she wanted a dog but he didn't want the responsibility of a dog since they both worked. He wanted a goldfish the easiest thing to take care of but she insisted on a cat. A cat was still a handful but still easier than a dog.

He didn't mind him though, he had gotten attached to the four leg creature that stood in front of him at this very moment. Sasuke moved on into the living room to see his love lying on the couch near the window under a pile of blankets. He had notice the temperature hadn't changed when he stepped in, Sakura always like doing weird things like this. He had argued with her once about just getting rid of the heater if she wasn't going to use it. Never again he had to sleep on the couch that night while snowball took his place in bed next to her.

He decided to leave her resting while he took a shower and got warmer.

….

Sakura was awoken whith arms being wrapped around her and a heated body being pressed to her back under the dome she made for herself. "Sasuke." She breathed out, a smile spreading on her face when he 'hm' into her ear. Even if she wanted to see his face and shower it with kisses she decided to just let this moment be. Laying there in his arms made her day completely perfect. "I missed you so much." She wrapped her hands on his leaning in when he kissed onto of her head lovingly.

"I missed you to babe, lets sleep, I am a bit tired." Taking one last glance back out the fogged window at the completely dark sky, where lighten brighten it for a second, she allowed the sound of rain, thunder and her lover light snores lull her back to slumber.

* * *

Hope you like this. Idk when I'll update again but I will, so leave a review and maybe follow or fav for more. Have a great day –xoxo


	3. Chapter 3: Crazy Love

Disclaimer: Naruto don't belong to me.

A/N: back with a new chapter. If you have requests send it in. I will try to do them, can't promise I will be able to do all, I will try my best. Enjoy!

* * *

She was the craziest person he had met, she was also an irresistible person, someone you wanted to hang with, someone who knew how to have a good time.

The first time he met her was for his best friend's birthday party, Naruto had turned eighteen that year and Sakura was new to their hometown Konoha. She had moved in next door to the blonde friend a week ago and apparently Naruto had become close friends with her in such a short time. But when he actually met her not only did he find her incredibly beautiful but her personality drew him in. Yes she was loud, and didn't know about personal space, she was very childish and a bit annoying, people would think he'll avoid her. They were wrong, after he spoke to her all night, he had fun, he laughed and did some things he never thought he would do. She brought out a side of him he liked, he enjoyed.

That night he had gotten to know her more than he even knew some of his long time friends, she was still mysterious, but she didn't really hide that much at the same time. He didn't know how bout she had managed to figure him out in a matter of hours, she read him like an open book and he honestly didn't mind.

The next day he found himself hanging out with the pink hair girl at Naruto's, and the next day, week, month. Before he knew it she was crashing at his place and he had lunch at hers. She excited him and scared him at the same time with the random things she did or had him doing.

Only two months of knowing each other and they had marching 'friendship' tattoos on their necks, three swirled dots. Three months in and she had convinced him to run away with her on a random road trip to Suna to meet her old friends, 'the sand siblings' she called them. It was then Sasuke had noticed he cared for her more than a friend. He was jealous with her closeness to the red head boy in Suna.

"Sasuke-kun, don't be mean to Gaara, he will kick your ass if you continue being rude." She laughed as she turned the key in his car, well it was his brothers car he stole to go on the road trip. He knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble when he went back home but he still followed her. "Hm." He grunted eyeing her closely, why did he let her talk him into such things, she didn't have a licenses but he was letting her drive. Try to drive.

"Jesus Sakura don't step so hard on the breaks do you want to snap our necks." He sold but the moment she began laughing he couldn't stop the smile that came.

…..

Every time Sasuke got into trouble it was because of her. "I swear we will be ok." She grin down at him, turning her sight back in front of her she continued climbing the ladder. She had talked him into breaking into the school from an open window on the second floor, just so they could explore their school at night. He knew this wasn't going to end well but he couldn't say no ad leaver her on her own.

"Just hurry before someone sees us." He followed behind her keeping his distance, her butt was so close to his face.

Sakura crawled into the open window and turned to look at him still climbing. "Pussy!" She yelled a little too loud for his liking and before he could tell her off she ran giggling like a three year old. Sasuke chuckled and speed up behind her, with ease he was able to catch up, and distracted by beauty in front of him he hadn't realised they were in view of the security guard who was making his night route around the compound. "You two aren't suppose to be here!" The overweight man shouted reaching for his flashlight so he could see their faces.

Sasuke watched as Sakura's face brightened and a grin spread out on her face. "Run." She whispered for him to hear and took of once again leaving him no choice but to chase after her. They were lucky to get away that night, however there were times they weren't as lucky.

….

Sasuke glanced to his right at the pinkette as she twirled like a dancer performing on stage. She had dragged him along to 'create art' as she called it. It was more like vandalising the back of a billboard that advertise some old hag cream to having a younger appearance. The back was empty so they wanted to make ad of their own call Naruto and Kiba's butt cream, it was mainly payback for the two losers who posted a picture of him and her fast asleep on a couch in Ino's mother's flower shop.

"Be careful before you fall." He stopped painting for a second as she leaned a little too close to the edge, they were pretty high up. She only smiled at him widely.

"Let's hurry so I can take a picture and send it to Naruto." She grins looking at their work so far, both were excellent painters and it look really good. It was late and dark out but Sakura had set up some torchlight, the huge ones she borrowed from her father, it was enough for them to see. However it drew attention as well, they were done and ready to pack up when an officers voice yell at them to come down. They had to spend the night behind bars, but Sasuke's brother had gotten them out with ease and let off with a warning. Being an Uchiha had its benefits.

…..

"I love you and I think I can't stop even if you didn't love me back." She casually said this on his nineteen birthday, he was caught of guard not expecting it. They were in the middle of setting of fireworks in the back yard of his family beach house where they were having a party when she suddenly kissed him on the lips and said this. "I had to know what your lips felt like." She smiled and he said nothing, just stare for a second. Just as he was about to tell her how he felt they were interrupted by a drunk Tenten yelling a Neji trying his best to calm her down.

Sasuke looked at the couple as they passed them by and went further out the back yard, heading to where Kiba and Naruto had started a bonfire. "Sakura I…" She was gone just like that, she must have wonder back into the house, he hope he was right as he set out to find her. It didn't take that long for him to find her shivering near the shoreline's dripping wet. "The water looks nice but it's actually cold." She laughed.

Pulling his jacket of he dropped it over her and held her from behind moving her closer into his chest for and embrace. "You are indeed crazy and you're going to be the death of me some day, but I love you to." With that she spun in his arms and hugged him closely to her. "I Love you Sasuke!" She suddenly screamed out, even though no one could hear them due to the loud music Sasuke face went slightly red. "Confess to the sea Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke shook his head. "I love you Sakura!" What was this girl doing to him? She grin up at him before jumping on him, both of them falling to the sand, her lips met his and he knew it didn't matter. He loved this crazy girl.

* * *

The end, hope you liked this 'chapter', I kind-a like this whole idea, I have lots of story ideas in my head like these but I never write because it's too short, but now I can just right and add them here. Leave a review please it means a lot to me when you do.


	4. Chapter 4: Lovers dispute

Disclaimer: Naruto don't belong to me,

A/N: Been a while, felt like writing and this happened, I'm not a big angus kind of person when it come to Sasusaku but I try…should have made a Halloween special….I may do that next chapter…

* * *

She was pissed and that was the emotion that controlled her every move at the moment. He was angry but kept quiet and carful with her, he knew how she could get when she was in this state. Slamming her purse down on the table as she entered their home she spun around and glared at him, Sakura never liked to draw attention to herself even when she was boiling over in rage.

So she waited until they were inside behind close door to explode. Sasuke prepared himself for the fight that was about to happen. It wasn't often they got to this point but being a couple for six years they did have their arguments small or big they worked through things because they loved each other.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She spat out venomously, her hands forming fist and Sasuke ready himself for things to get physical, it wasn't abusive, when she got emotional to this point she threw punches but never enough to hurt him. He knew one thing for sure was how powerful her attacks could be due to him scaring her and got punched in the face. It was an accident that showed him how much she held back when she actually lashed out at him. It was like how many other girls would react when to frustrate or in tears throwing punches at their lover's chest.

"Sasukra…" He began calmly, standing his ground near the door, she stood a few feet away from him staring, he expected her to yell at him, to not give him a chance to speak but he was wrong she stood silent, glaring at him. This meant she was letting him explain himself.

"Look it wasn't planned ok she just came out of nowhere and I…"

"All our friends and family were there Sasuke, she was all over you and you didn't push her of, what the hell! Do you not see how this made me look! For fuck sake, that's not even the worse part of it! YOU-" she was walking towards him now, coming close enough to jab her finger into his chest as she spoke "- choose her over me, you yelled at ME-" she jabbed at him again, "-and took HER to a car!" She finished folding her arms, holding her nose to the air she held a strong stance daring him to say the wrong things.

"Sakura she was drunk, she had just lost both her parents and had no one to turn, I didn't want you getting into a fight with her so I stopped you from arguing with her I didn't yell or choose her and I just got her away from the party….you are taking this the wrong way…Karin never meant anything to me and never will and you know this, you know I only love you."

Sakura scoff and he knew she knew he had a point in what he was saying but he understood how she felt too. Karin, ever since High School days had always had a rivalry with Sakura, she had been pretty bitchy with her taking it too far at times.

Sakura is a forgive and forget kind of person. But Karin didn't only take this rivalry to collage but after collage and she even came after him trying to end their relationship a few times. He had made it clear to her that he would never feel for her what he felt for Sakura and finally she left.

He just wanted to get rid of her tonight, he felt bad for her, a month ago she had lost her parents and he guessed she felt lonely. It was a surprise to see her tonight after everything and it worried him that she would show up again. But he knew no matter what he wasn't going to let her come between him and Sakura.

"Look.."

"No you look-" he cut her off, walking closer to her he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly so she couldn't slip away or lash out at him, "-I love you Sakura and I'm not letting her do this to us, if she comes around again we'll take this to the police, we'd get a restraining order, heck we'll move, we'll kill her if we have to but it's me and you ok." He looked at her and sighed in relief when she burst out into laughter causing a little smile to form of his own.

"Really Sasuke...kill her if we have to..." She laughed louder and he knew she had forgiven him, he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch tonight. "Ok ok…" she took a deep breath calming herself, "how about we run away, but not permanently…a vacation just us for a few months."

"I say yes babe, it's me and you, as a matter of fact let's start organising now." The grin on her face warmed his heart and she leaned in kissing his lips. "I like the idea of killing her thought." He added making her laugh again, dancing her way out of his hands she pulled at the collar of his shirt towards their bedroom, her other hand roamed his body as they walked on. With a devilish smirk on her lips she lead and he followed, reaching their door she realised his collar and stepped in and before he could move in after her she slammed the door in his face. He hears the click of the lock and her laugh reached his ear once more.

"You're still not sleeping with me tonight, have fun on the couch." She wasn't mad at him anymore, but Sakura could be evil to him at times.

"Sakura come on, you can't just work me up like this and leave me alone." He whined still standing in front the door he banged his fist a few times. There was no way he was going to give up. "Sakura, I will kick the door in." He raised his fist to pound the door in again but he heard the click of the lock once more and shuffles of footsteps. Opening the door he found a beauty in nothing but her undergarments waiting for him in bed. "I'm still mad at you, come make it up to me." She smirked patting the spot next to her.

* * *

Ahhh I'm sorry if this sucks, don't be mean please, if you don't like the door is open you can QUIETLY leave, don't forget these are just stories that pops up in my mind, I write and post I don't plan these, just kind of go with the flow haha, anyway….hope you have a nice day by!


	5. Chapter 5: movie night

Disclaimer: Naruto don't belong to me.

A/N: I wanted to do a Halloween chapter but I couldn't I was stuck on this idea, those who was looking for a smut *wink wink* I'll try to do one or more *wink wink* hahaha enjoy!

* * *

Under blankets with colourful knee-high socks, only an oversize T-shirt and boxers both of which she stole from her older brother. Sakura was buried behind her laptop the bright screen being the only source of light in her room she drowned in her Korean drama series.

Her parents were out of town for their anniversary and she was left with her adopted brother Naruto to watch over the house. "Hey forehead girl get up and cook me food." The blonde poked his head into her room and spoke loud enough for her to hear. Sakura ignored him and continued watching her show. Any other moment she would have hurt him physically but she was too deep in the story line to move, and she felt a bit lazy too.

"Did you not hear me, dude get up all you do is sit behind that stupid laptop watching stupid movies and those stupid gay pretty men acting cheesy towards some hot chick…." His words cut short when her piercing glare met his blue eyes. It was one thing to call her names it was another to insult her Kdrama. "Like I said I'll go get us food, listen for the door ok I have a friend coming over."

"What mom said no friends over when they are not home you idiot do you want to get us grounded!" She yelled but he was already running down the stairs, she hears keys shuffle and the front door slam. Sakura groaned, honestly why did Naruto have to do this to her, all she wanted to do was stay in bed for the rest of the evening.

Just as she got up to close her room door again, which Naruto left open on purpose to annoy her, she heard the door bell ring. Just her luck, not even bothering to tidy herself up she went to answer the door. She didn't care if her brother's friends saw her like this, she met them all and they were not people she wanted to impress. Like the one with the dog, Kiba, or Neji who was dating one of her best friends anyways, and Choji or Shikamaru name them she didn't take interest.

The only friends who caught her eye were Sai but he turned out as someone she had a 'like' hate relationship with, she couldn't even call it love hate. For some reason Ino still liked him, she didn't care the guy was a total asshole to her. An asshole who care for her but in a brotherly way, like Naruto to some extent.

Opening the door Sakura eyes went wide for a second, now she kind of took back what she said, standing in front of her was a tall handsome, very handsome man. "Is Naruto here? I am at the right house right?" Sakura hoped she didn't look like a complete troll, the young man was looking at her in the eyes and she felt her cheeks heat up. "Yes you are um come in, he is out at the moment, he'll be back soon, make yourself at home." She bit her lip to stop herself from babbling as she stepped aside to let him in.

"You must be his sister, I am Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, I moved in to the house a few blocks from here." He said as he walked pass her and stopped to look at her close the door behind them. "Sorry he never told me your name, you seem nothing like he says you are."

Sakura scrunch her nose up she could only imagine what her ass of a brother says about her, form skunk head, ugly witch to troll face as nicknames, he could be mean, even if he were adopted they were always close. Their parents had adopted him since his parents died in a car accident after his birth. They thought they couldn't have a child and adopted him, only to find out that they were four months pregnant already. They had been trough everything together and she was happy to have him in her life, but sometimes she just wanted to murder him.

Laughing slightly she cuffed her hands making a mental note to give him a beating when he got back. "I'm Sakura…what do he say about me?" She asked as she led him into the living room. She saw the hesitation on his face and knew it was probably the worse things ever.

"Well….he says you're his baby sister, he talks about you like you're a kid…so I expected well a little kid." Sakura taken aback, she didn't expected that, she felt guilty for calling him Narutard when she spoke about him to her friends, especially Hinata since they like each other. "Oh, I see." She laughed and offers to get a drink for him which he accepted. While in the kitchen she heard him on the phone, with Naruto, they were going to watch a movie apparently. She wanted to go back to her kdrama but that'll be rude and irresponsible to leave a stranger alone in their home so she decided to keep him company till Naruto get back.

"Naruto said he'll be a while since there were a lot of people in line, so he said we can start the movie without him." It wasn't all bad though, they hardly watched the movie, and most of the time was spent talking to each other. She didn't even know how it happened but here she was on top of Sasuke straddling him, her hands in his hair and his on her hips Sasuke and Sakura were engaged in a full make out session. She wasn't the kind of girl to this she even voiced that to him at some point but she couldn't help herself.

Not only was he attractive but his personality drew her in, he was irresistible, the more she knew the more she liked. Pulling back to catch her breath she sighed, he was a great kisser too. Ino would be happy and proud she decided to kiss him back when he leaned in. looking down at the boy who was looking back at her she smiled. "So Sakura I think it's safe to ask you out on a date, a real one."

"I think it's safe to say yes and hope my brother doesn't kill you." This made them both laugh, just then the sound of a car pulling into the drive way was heard and Sakura scrambled off of the boy. "Let's keep this between us for now ok." She whispered to him as she fixed her hair and scooted away from a bit.

She saw the frown on his face, it made her smile, it meant he didn't want to hide it, he wasn't just looking someone to play with and that he actually wanted a relationship with her. "I want to tell him when you're not here so he doesn't try to kill you for making a move on his 'baby' sister and I will have better chance if it was just him and I talking one on one ok." She reassured him, he nod in understanding.

Naruto walked into the room with a big grin, in his hand was an even bigger bag of food. "Who's hungry cause I sure as hell am." Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled at her big brother, he could act like a jerk towards her but she knew he loved her like she loved him. As for Sasuke who made it his business to get her to sit next to him during the next movie they watched together.

He also sneakily held her hand under the blanket she had thrown over her to keep the cold away, his hand doing a better job at warming her than the blanket was. She could tell he was going to become someone important to her as well.

Naruto was oblivious to things around him and she was both disappointed and happy about it, he couldn't see the exchange between them all night. Just like he couldn't see how poor Hinata liked him back. When Sasuke said his goodbyes she acted uninterested and made her way to her 'room'.

Well so Naruto had thought, really she had sneaked out back so she could meet Sasuke to get his number since she couldn't do that in front of Naruto and she wanted a good night kiss.

* * *

Hope you liked, if you did leave a review please and to get more like this follow and favourite. Have a great day/ night/ life!


	6. Chapter 6: Old times New love

Disclaimer: Naruto don't belong to me.

A/N: Just another short story that was lingering in my mind. I hope to write more often on this FF or even create new stories. Enjoy and please try to ignore my errors or at least don't bash me about them.

* * *

Last night was one of many Sakura would count as pure fun, something she felt like she hadn't had in a long time. She had been a slave to her job she almost forgot to live, what it felt like to live, she missed it so much she had made a promise to herself to things like this more often. Last night she had reunited with some of the best people she had ever known her entire life and it was all thanks to her long time best friend Naruto and his crazy yearly party bash he still held even as an adult. It all started the last day of their High School and continued through college. It was manly a night for old friends to meet again and new friends to get closer. But like always, a bunch of strangers would show up for the fun.

Here she was waking up to the hot computer technician she had been flirting with for weeks now his naked back facing her moving slightly with every soft breath he took, a light snore escaping his mouth. A smile spread across her face as she swing her feet over the bed to meet the cold tiled floor, her feet slightly sore. She had gotten wasted last night and danced the night away with her girls and the handsome man sleeping next to her so her body was drained, especially since she hadn't gotten much sleep either. "Shoot Ino." Sakura quietly scoffed, tiptoeing around the room collecting her clothes and stealing Sasuke's jacket since outside was still freezing cold.

Glancing at the man still in his bed she sneaked out with a mission in mind. Ino made them promise to gram brunch with her this afternoon. It had been a while since they did something like that.

She missed sharing a dorm with the six other girls, the sleepless nights and petty fights, they grew up together and it felt weird not waking up and seeing Ino sleeping on the couch and Tenten fighting with the microwave while Hinata tried to calm her down. Or the times Naruto would crash on their couch because his roommate was banging some random chick.

It was like a dream and after she graduated and moved out she felt lonely living in her apartment, even though it was bigger and much more comfortable she missed them. But each of them had their own responsibilities to take care of. Ino and Karin were the two that demanded they all came out at Naruto's party and make up for lost time.

Sakura didn't look around much but it didn't take much to notice how nice Sasuke's apartment was, and that he lived alone, it looked like he hardly had company over. She was tempted to snoop a bit and creepy as it may sound she was really curious about the man, she decided to not do that and instead head straight to her firneds.

-000-

"Oh look who it is the party animal herself." Matsuri waved at the pinkette casing the other girls to look her way and smile as brightly as they could. She greeted them with a small smile herself, accepting the cup of coffee Hinata gave to her, it was still hot too. "Don't say that, who says that anymore Matt, just don't honey ok." Ino fussed pushing her shades up her face even more wanting to block out the extra bright light. All of them suffering a hangover and it were visible to anyone who looked their way. They were all seated inside a quiet café shop around the long large table that was filled with food. Sakura saw the way Ino looked at the her a mischievous grin on her face and she knew right away what was about to come.

"So Sasuke was his name right, did he do you good last night? I saw you disappear you know. You two couldn't keep your hands of each other all night." Ino began her gossip starting with Sakura of course, it felt like nothing had changed between them, this felt so natural. They were all the same as she left them from her collage days.

It's not that they didn't talk, they did but not as often as they should, like they promised to. Sakura missed it all, she could tell that they did too.

"He did me so good I felt like my first time all over again, boy know how to hit it and please a woman in the best ways possible." Sakura laughed along with all of her friends at her own words. She was hoping to spend the rest of the day with the girls because tomorrow they had to go back to their duties.

-000-

Sakura bite her lip nervously as she walked over to the printing machine were Sasuke cubical was close to but to her surprise he wasn't there. Sighing in relief she entered the printing room and began her task at hand that her boss was annoying her to do even though it wasn't her job.

That night she showed a side of her she hadn't shown in a very long time. The people she worked with including Sasuke was use to the professional she was, not the girl that did body shots of her best friend and drank like there was no tomorrow.

She also wasn't sure what happened between them was just a night of fun, a one night stand, or something more, she hope for the latter. She did like him but she wasn't sure about him, they were pretty wasted that night too.

"Good morning Sakura." The deep voice behind her almost gave her a heart attack, Sakura jumped on her spot before slowly turning to see the tall man standing there hands in his pocket. She forced a smile and greeted him back, not sure what to say she turned to collected what had been printed so far. Picking up one sheet she began reading it as if she knew what it was about instead she was thinking about the man standing there looking at her.

"How have you been?" He asked with his voice going lower than it is, this was doing things to her. She was now forced to turn to him again, avoiding her eyes she realised he didn't have anything in his hands, he wasn't here to print, but to talk, to her. This made her even more nervous, her stomach doing flips remembering the night they spent together.

"I've been good, and you?" Was he acting like nothing happened or did he not remember or did he not realize it was her he had bent over exposing herself to him. Her mind was racing in thought, she didn't want to look at his face but how would she be able to tell what kinds of game he was playing at.

"I have been ok, except I can't figure out why you left without a word. I tried to get your number from Naruto but he had been hung up over some chick he reunited with that night he never got back to me, that idiot." He muttered the last part to himself but she heard it clearly, which made her chuckle a bit. When his words sunk in Sakura felt her cheeks heating, so he didn't forget or pretended at least. She was happy about that because she wanted more than a one night stand.

"I had to meet with my friends." She squeaked out when he took two steps towards her making her take two back hitting the printer. Her heart began to race of, this was new, she never really stumbled over her feet for a guy, especially when they had already spent the night together. It was always her making the guys nervous not the other way around.

"You could have left a note, your number, anything." He was now pressed up on her causing her to panic, the door was wide open for anyone to walk in on them. Plus she could smell him and he smelt so good making her mind go fuzzy. His face inched nearer to hers. "Sa-Ku-Ra, don't be shy." With that his lips found hers, his hands on her hips pulling her to his body, as instinct her hands went to the back of his head pulling him in to deepen the kiss.

She love the way he taste of mint and slight coffee, better that the beer taste she got form the last time. His tongue danced naturally with hers, Sakura moaned into the kiss when she felt a slight bulge pressing above her stomach. Sasuke gripped her his and pulled her up on him, making her rap her legs around him so he could grind his hard on into her.

Sakura was loving every bit of this until her senses kicked in making her push him away and stood on her own two feet before it went too far.

"Not here Sasuke…" She looked at him wishing to have him right there that very moment but she knew she couldn't risk it, she was even trying to get a promotion right now, which is why she was doing task that wasn't even her job. Sasuke smirked at her a knowing look in his eyes, he could see how much she wanted him.

"How about, I take you out this evening on a date." Sakura found herself getting red again, she had dated some men thanks to Ino insisting she found a boyfriend but she wasn't interested in any of them like she was in Sasuke. She let out a shy smile and nods her head.

"We're doing this in the wrong order, but sure." Sakura joked making Sasuke smirked again, this time before he left her to continue her work he got her number and gave a small kiss on the cheek. Sakura couldn't wait to tell her girls about this in their group chat that Karin had made them create that day they met up.

Opening her phone to message her girlfriends she saw a text from Sasuke telling her how he looked forward to their date. She knew this was going to be the begging of something everlasting just like her friendships were.

* * *

Idk how I feel about that ending but when I try to change I just can't think of anything else so let's just go with it, yeah. Fav, follow and leave a review for more.


	7. Chapter 7: How it should not be

Disclaimer: Naruto don't belong to me

A/N: I just felt like writing today, sorry for any errors, it's a bit heavy-hearted, but it is what I felt like writing so enjoy and leave a review if you'd like to.

* * *

Things aren't how it should be. I know this because I saw it all, how it should be.

He was supposed to be happy and so was she, I was supposed to be there. He smiled and she laughed when they were together, but behind closed doors, I saw it all. The sadness, the longing, the pain, the truth.

I saw everything, I felt everything and I heard everything, the whimpers on a cold lonely night and the silent on that they didn't speak of. They both tried and it was nice to see but also painful as I wish I was there, or that they knew I was here.

September 11th at six, thirty in the morning, I felt the chill in the air, it felt different that day. Like a warning, Sasuke didn't want me to leave the bed, he insisted I skip out that day. I kissed him and teased about him being clingy and he didn't even deny it that day like he always did. Sarada was awake and ready for me to pick her up that morning as I glanced into her room, my baby was well behaved. She didn't fuss or cry as much, she was waiting for me and I thought to myself I'd see her after my early morning run.

I wanted to lose the baby fat, Sarada would be a year soon and I still had baby fat to lose, I wanted to lose it quickly too since my anniversary was coming up, married for five years. I wanted to look good in that same old red dress I had on for our anniversary before I got pregnant with Sarada.

I should have stayed in, I should have held my baby instead, I should have never left the house. It wasn't my fault though, I was aware of my surroundings, I did this every morning now since Sarada had turned four months. It was nothing new, the place was a little dark out still and the neighborhood was quiet, as quiet as it gets. It was that drunk driver, I only heard the screeching of a tire and felt the instant pain before blacking out. Except, my body never got up, my spirit did, I was still here, watching my lifeless self, watching my husband morn, my funeral, my daughter grow up longing for me.

Sasuke never found another person to love, I knew he wouldn't, he doesn't open up to anyone easily and he didn't love anyone like he did me. I heard him say this countless times at night when he was alone in our bedroom.

My best friend Ino was there for Sarada like a mother. I was proud of her, attempting to fill in my place, not replace me, but fill in. I was happy Sarada had someone like Ino to help. Hinata, Tenten, Temari even Karin helped her as much as they could. But she still looked at my picture on her birthday, on my birthday, on hard days or sentimental days, she would cry to me. Begging me to come back, they both did, they never showed each other this side though. They wanted to be strong for each other.

Things aren't how it should be. I know this because I saw it all, how it should be.

The day I died I saw our life together flash before my eyes, it was beautiful, the precious moments, another child that would never be. I cried for him, my unborn child, my living daughter, and my lonely husband. I cried even more on the day I had to leave I had to go to the other side now, to wait for him.

Sarada was married to a man that deserved her and had children of her own, my grandchildren I wish I could hold. She has grown into a beautiful, kind, loving woman, my friends did a great job but Sasuke was the one to take credit for her, she even had some of my traits in her even though I was there. She became a doctor like I was and I was proud of her.

Sasuke has grown old now and his time was near. I was thankful for Naruto and the other guys for being there for him. When Sarada wasn't around he'd get lonely, she always tried to be there with her father, he even lived with her and her own family. But when she or her husband and the kids weren't around he would get sad. Naruto always came along to cheer him up, even though Sasuke acted like he didn't care, he was happy to have everyone around him.

So I was able to leave.

I had to be there to greet him, I would be able to be with him again, in our afterlife since we couldn't spend our living life together.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, even though it is a bit darker than my other writing. I want to expand and write different sceneries and plots. Follow / Fav for more chapters and leave a review if you want.


	8. Chapter 8: For the first time

Disclaimer: Naruto don't belong to me

A/N: This was inspired by The Script – for the first time. Been a while since I have written anything, I have been a bit busy. I always start writing but then I have to stop and carry on with my life. But I was determine to finish this one. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Enjoy.

* * *

Exhausted was the word she was looking for, the past few months has been hard and she felt like she was hanging on the edge of a thin tread. She couldn't take it anymore, with all that was happening, she had big dreams in her head, she planned for it all but somehow nothing was going as she hopes it would. It was getting to much and she felt like she might snap, have a break down.

After graduating with her degree she couldn't get a job suitable for her level of education. It was embarrassing to tell everyone back home that she was unemployed but now she had to tell them that she was working as a waitress at a small café not too far from where she was living. It felt like someone had planted a bad omen on her. Nothing was going her way, she was losing her happiness day by day replaced by stress and frustration.

Not to mention the apartment she was living in, the place wasn't the best but it was doable, they had no other choice. It was small, the walls were thin, and sometimes the electricity or water would be cut off. It wasn't anything she was accustomed to, call her what you wanted but this is not how she wanted to live.

Maybe she was being extra fussy because of the shit day she had at work and even coming home to no water again. Customers can be a pain in the ass, some were so rude and she had to smile and take it. Back home both her and her boyfriend's parents were well of, but they were both to pig-headed and prideful to admit they needed a little help, no one knows of the situation they were in. They always made it seem like everything was fine and they were just too busy to stop and chat.

She never really got to talk to her friends anymore because she didn't know how to answer their questions anymore without lying. She didn't have many friends here either, it wasn't easy to do that in a place that never stops moving. Everyone was always on the go. Then there were things that happened that made her isolate herself even more, even from her boyfriend. She wished she could cry on Ino's shoulder and tell her how she felt, the girl had always been her rock when Sasuke's comfort wasn't enough.

The miscarried that happened, only the two of them knew she was pregnant, they had decided to keep a secret for the time being, until it was the right time. That was a good thing too, no one had to know about it, their lost, the right time never came. It was hard on them both, everything was frustrating lately, and even their relationship was beginning to falter. They had always been strong, no matter what they stood with each other, but lately she felt like they were just there because they were committed. Sure they loved each other but love wasn't the only thing that made a relationship work.

But she wasn't going to give up, she couldn't see a life without him, even when they had hard times.

…

She was at home with a broken heart, he could tell how she was being affected by the month's happenings. It wasn't helping that he'd come home a bit late because he decided to go drink instead of going home to the depression, it's not that he didn't love her, he did, he always will. But it was hard on him too, he tried to talk to her but somehow they ended up yelling at each other. Especially since he had lost his job a few weeks ago, he was looking for a job but it wasn't as easy out and about in a big place like Tokyo. But he never gave up and he still stood proud.

He wanted to make it right again, he didn't even know when it had gone wrong. But he was going to find a way, they always did.

There he was standing at his regular bar, wondering if he should just go home today, he didn't have that kind of money to spend anyway. And he just felt something, something in his gut told him he was needed home.

His phone rang and he thought it was her, maybe she was tired of him coming home so late. They didn't talk about that as much anymore. It always went in circles anyways.

But when he saw the number on screen he smiled, maybe it wasn't as hopeless as he thought it was.

…

Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke walking into their small living room at such an early hour. But what surprised her, even more, was the smile on his face, the first thought was another woman, it has been so long since they had slept together, they hardly even talked anymore. The thought of him cheating on her or even leaving her made her sick and angry.

Hurt.

But she didn't say anything, when he pulled out a cheap bottle of wine from behind his back, he must have gotten from the convenient store not too far away. "Hey." His voice was soft and the look in his eyes made hers whelm up with tears. He hadn't looked at her like that in a long time.

"I know we have been going through some things, I know we haven't had a chance to breathe but let's not forget about us, yeah." He moved in closer to kiss her lips softly. "I got a call not too long ago, I got a job and it'll pay plenty, we can move out, start over, what do you think baby." Sasuke placed the bottle on the table so he can take her into his arms.

Sakura giggled, he began swaying with her to no music but she didn't care. This moment felt surreal to her, like a dream. It was unexpected but she felt happy.

This is what she needed, it wasn't the good news that brought the smile to her face. It was the Sasuke she had fallen in love with. The man she left home with, the one she promised a life with. And at that moment, it felt like the first time, the first time they had confessed their feelings and decided it was going to be the two of them against the world no matter what.

"I love you." He whispered to her, talking her along with the wine bottle and two glasses into their bedroom. It was like the first night they had moved in together.

"I missed you." She whispered back, squeezing his hand gently as he led the way.

That night was a fresh start, there were tears and laughter. Remembering the old times and fantasising about the new ones to come. That night they stayed up for hours just talking about everything. They made love again into the break of dawn and they just knew, everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you want, I love reading what you have to say as long as it's not negative.


	9. Chapter 9: Better now

Disclaimer: Naruto don't belong to me.

A/N: Back at it again. Warning about some dark mentions, read at your own risk.

* * *

Puffs of clouds filled the small stall and polluted the air around her with every breath she blew out. She sat quietly on the closed toilet seat, his shirt hanging off her bare shoulders, her naked thighs felt the coldness of the seat. It was cold, nearing the end of the year, the heater didn't work well enough to warm the bathroom even though the apartment space was very small. A sigh escaped her bruised lips from biting down on them too hard, tears stung her eyes threatening to fall down her delicate, soft, red stained cheek, she could still felt the sting on it.

It was at least half an hour of hiding in there, outside was quiet now, no sound as if she was the only one there now. Taking a deep breath she jammed the cigarette on the metal of the door outing it as she stepped out of the small space. Toes touching the cold floor gently as if trying to not make a sound. She threw the bud into the bin near the door before opening it poking her head out to see if anyone was around.

It looked empty enough so she tiptoed out the bathroom into the shared bedroom, walking across the little room she watched for any movements in their only other room, the kitchen. Seeing that it was empty as well she moved quickly around the messy floor. Going into the closet she grabbed an empty bag from the top shelf to pack her belongings. She could'nt stay anymore, she wouldn't. The first time he did it she accepted his apology and believed he wouldn't do it again. This was the fifth time he laid hands on her for no reason. She didn't know why she allowed it, why she took it, why she stayed. But no more, she was done, this wasn't her and she saw that now, how he manipulated her.

"Hello?" He was asleep, his voice was deeper and gruff, it was after all three in the morning.

"Come get me quickly please." Her voice cracked and she heard immediate shuffling, he was coming.

….

"Sakura?" Sasuke glanced at her from the driver's seat, since he had picked her up, since she climbed into his car and they drove off, she hadn't said a word. He had known her all his life, although recently they hadn't hung out as much or even talked often. It was her prick boyfriend Sasori who got jealous. So he respected her choice to only meet when other friends were there, he didn't want to interfere, unless necessary. So when he heard her voice he didn't hesitate, he knew something was wrong. He just knew it had to do it that asshole.

"What did he do?" She didn't look at him, she was staring out her window, but by the way her head leaned downwards, he could tell she was crying now.

Sakura felt the hot liquid fall down her bruised cheek, it rolled off her chin onto her enclose hands on her thighs. She couldn't hold it back anymore, now that she was away from him and safe with her long time childhood friend she let it out.

Sasuke didn't say anything more, he just places a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he drove her over to his place where he'd let her stay as long as she liked.

…

Sakura woke to the scent of pancakes and coffee, her eyes stung a bit as she tried to open them, her throat was a bit dry and her head throbbed a bit. Instantly she recognized she wasn't in that small apartment anymore, the events of last night played out in her head and she felt relief. He had chased after her, when he hit her and she backed away from him, he was trying to hit her again but she had managed to hide in the bathroom. He had made a mess in their room, breaking things, shouting and calling her names she didn't deserve to be called.

Shaking her head she stood heading to Sasuke's spacious bathroom, she knew his home all too well, not much has changed since she was last there, months ago. She had spent the night on his bed and without a doubt, she knew he had slept on the couch, like he always did. Except for the few nights she had begged him to stay with her, before she met Sasori.

Sasuke heard the water running and he knew she was up. He fixed to plates and sat sipping his coffee, waiting on her. He wanted to kill the bastard, she tried to hide it, and she did in the dark, but when he checked on her last night and her hair wasn't on her face he saw it. The fucker was hitting her. He wanted to get in his car that very moment and deal with the asshole, but his name had come out as a soft whisper from her and he knew he had to be there for her. In case she woke and looked for him.

He blamed himself for this, if he hadn't pushed her away that time, she wouldn't have ended up with that guy. He knew how she felt about him, but he had his inner demons to deal with, he needed space before he accepted her and told her how he felt. But it was too late when he was ready.

"Smells good." Her cherry voice startled him out of his thoughts, he didn't react to it though, he just turned to look at her. She had covered it up, Sakura never liked wearing on makeup unless necessary. He knew what he saw last night, she couldn't fool him.

"Sakura, how long?" He saw the emotions swirling in her eyes, she was trying so hard to not show them, but he always saw. "Don't hide from me." She bit her lips and looked away, he was about to stand and turn her to him but she sat beside him instead.

"A few months now." She peeked up at him to see the anger in his eyes. "It wasn't constant, it only happened about five times." That didn't help as he clenched his fist.

"It wasn't right, it doesn't matter if it was once, why didn't you leave sooner, come to me." He said this while clenching his teeth, she knew he was right, she hated how she sounds, as if she was defending him.

"I don't know, I don't know, I thought he would stop, I…." She felt the tears coming again, but she swallow, digging half moon shaped into her palm, it was helping to keep the tears back, she felt like just the wrong move and she'd break. Sasuke stood towering over her smaller sitting form, he reached out pulling her into his arms, that was all it took and she was balling into his chest.

This time he only landed a slap to her face, the first time he had thrown her to the ground, he kicked, he dragged her by her hair and slapped her. The second time, weeks after, he had choked her, she thought he was going to kill her that night. The next few days after he was so gentle, so loving, it didn't happen for a long time and she thought he would stop. But the night he accused her of cheating with Sasuke, she had to lie and say she fell down the stairs and hide form people. She didn't know why she had let him fool her into staying time after time.

"It's ok, it's over now, I'll never let him near you again," Sasuke whispered into her hair as he comforted her. With his words she felt safe and relieved, she knew it was going to be ok.

…

Sasori had tried to contact her, she blocked him from all social media, he tried making fake accounts even begging her to come back. With empty promises and apologies that meant nothing. He showed up at Sasuke's to look for her, and Sasuke was ready to fight but she called the police instead. She had eventually gotten a restraining order against him, and after Naruto and Ino heard what happened she knew they paid him a visit.

It took a month to make him stop and understand she wasn't coming back.

He had left her with a bad memory that even gave her nightmares. But Sasuke was there, he always was. Things between them had changed to, the first night she woke up in a cold sweat and a small cry in his bed he was in the room in a matter of seconds to take her into his arms.

It was that night she had ask him to stay with her, he did, and he continued from then on, they had shared a kiss one night, and then their first time. It was better now. This was the place she belongs, in his arms. With her first love, with someone who loved her.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I know it is darker than my usual writing. leave a review, it's much appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10: Loved and lost

Disclaimer: Naruto don't belong to me.

A/N: hi there, hope you like this one.

* * *

I've loved and I've lost. I've been there before. He was charming, mysterious and handsome. I fell at first sight and hated by first words. He was ignorant and cocky. But we enjoyed each others company. He was different from all the other hot headed boys, even if he frustrated me.

It was the beginning of summer he moved in across the street from me. I wasn't looking forward to it at that time because my close friends were away on vacation. It was the first time we were split like this too, I was supposed to go on a cruise with my aunts and cousin. But mother refuses since her crystal ball teller told her to keep me close. Like she'd believe anything the phony woman told her.

On seeing that boy I knew he was going to be my summer project.

"Hi there, I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura. What's your name?" I was being polite, mother said ladies are to always be polite. Especially to swoon a handsome man, or boy, even when they were rude. I offered a small smile.

He scrunch his nose up at me as if I smelt bad, which I know I didn't because I showered with scented soaps and shampoos. "It's none of your business." He turned his nose up in a snobbish manner and went inside leaving me standing there alone, ears red and all from embarrassment.

There were still worker's carrying boxes into the houses. I huffed in annoyance and stomp way.

It wasn't long until we were forced to spend time together. After mother said hello to his mother. They became best friends instantly. Our fathers were like us, always bickering and trying to outdo the other.

Summer flew by quickly and though admittedly Sasuke and I still didn't like each other we were still somehow always together. We shared friends and our families together. So it was only natural that we were friends too. Or more like 'friendemy'. I was getting used to having him around. Maybe even liking him a bit too.

But our fathers, their silly bickering got serious. I can't remember what it was but it was at one of our backyard BBQ'S. Sasuke and I were on the swings trying to see who could go higher when we heard them yelling. Before you know it father was dragging mother and I away. And for once I didn't want to leave.

We were forbidden to speak to each other. Except now we wanted to. So we sneaked around meeting at libraries and river banks to compete with each other. Until that one day on my fifteenth birthday, Sasuke asked to meet him, at the back of a mini mart our friend Naruto worked at. We met there often, using Naruto as an excuse, he didn't mind it either. That day I had my first kiss and was the last time I had seen Sasuke. His father had caught us and took him away. Sent him to boarding school, for a year, then they moved away. Just like that. He was gone.

I hadn't seen him again and it broke my heart because I had fallen in love. I cried for days to my girlfriends, so they tried to distract me. Event's, road trips, blind dates, you name it we were there. It did distract me, sometimes. But when Ino held Sai hands, or Hinata got kisses on the cheeks from Naruto it reminded me what I was missing.

"Daddy?"

"Yes darling?" He was still looking at his newspapers, not glancing at me. I didn't know if I wanted him to. With what I was about to ask.

"Why…did you and Uchiha fight?" I gulp as he lowers the papers onto the table to look at me hard. I lowered my eyes to my pancake and poked at it. I wish mother was around now, she was out back attending to the gardens. My palm's became a bit sweaty now causing me to wipe them on my school uniform.

"We don't speak that name here." He kept looking at me, I could feel it but I dare not look up. "Understood?" He continues to stare.

"Yes daddy." I stood dumping my food into the sink, I grabbed my bag and headed to out the dining area. It was our last semester at Leaf high. I shouldn't be late. I also didn't want to be near fathers at the moment. The fear and anger in me would have grown until I broke. Which wouldn't end well. So it was better to leave.

…

College was a relief. It wasn't easy but worth it as Ino said. We were away from our controlling parents for once. Free to do what we wanted to. Make our own life decisions, I was going to make the most of it.

"Sakura! Sakura! Omg Sakura!" Karin and Matsuri came running towards me. Two new friends to add to my group. "Girl come with! Hurry!" They grabbed my arms pulling me up from the space under a shady tree I was under. Studying of course, the library was full and my first semester here was coming to an end. I had to study somehow.

"What is it!?" I huffed but let them pull me along. "Ino is calling." Matsuri grin and Karin and I both rolled our eyes. What was Ino? Queen?

"Just trust us babe." Karin smiled at me which made my frown deeper. I could see the originals sitting together by a table. It was always five of us, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and I. When we started collage we met Matsuri and Karin who completed out group. We became close to them quickly.

I Was becoming annoyed siting there with all their eyes one me, Ino was silently looking at me with a shit eating grin. "Well!" I asked frowning, what did they know that I didn't? I leave them for a few hours and they are up to something. I couldn't study around them, they were louder than a super market. Ino sighed and dramatically grabbed my hands to hold into hers. My mind raced in wonder.

"Saku, he's here." She said softly, almost a whisper. I was frozen, already understanding what she meant. I didn't know how to react.

"FYI the pictures you have on your laptop looks good and all but damn girl he's hot." Karin jabbed my sides to break me out of the trans I was in.

It only worked long enough for me to let out a questioned sound and I was gone again. Hinata rubbed my shoulder as Tenten pat my knee. I could see how genuinely happy and excited they were for me. I still wasn't sure if it was real or had I fallen asleep under the tree I was under.

…..

Five years, it had been five years since I last saw him. What was I going to say? Did he remember me? Would he remember anything? Did he think of me like I thought of him? Did he miss me? Questions was choking me up as I tried to pay attention in class. It had been two hours since I found out he was close by.

I hadn't seen him yet, Ino said he aged well, he was with Naruto at that moment she and Hinata saw him. If he met them, that meant he knew I was here and he didn't look for me either. Was he nervous too?

I decided to meet him tonight at Kibas party, I could collect my thoughts by then, hopefully. I wondered up the stairs to my shared apartment with the girls lost in thought I didn't see the figure standing there. Near the door, leaning on it, hands stuff into their pockets. It was him, looking at me with amusement written all over his face as my jaws went a little lose and my eyes wide. He was still handsome. But his face, his body, was more mature, like a young man.

"Sakura hm, it's been a while huh." He stated more than ask, I didn't expect this at all and my body moved on it's own. I jogged over to him and hugged him as I cried. "Sasuke!"

….

The winter holidays of campus was spent together, in his hotel room. They caught up on what had happened, they had continued where they had left of. From a kiss.

Sakura was saddened to hear that both his parents were no longer with them. Someone had followed them to their private holiday spot and murdered them in their sleep. It was later found that his uncle had set up the whole thing for money. So Sasuke and his older brother had to grow up quickly to take over the business. She didn't get to say goodbye, she wish she could have seen them again. She was sad for Sasuke and what he had gone through. And she wasn't there for him.

She hadn't met his brother before, he was away when the Uchiha had moved in next door to her years ago. He never really spoke of him either, she wouldn't have known if his mother hadn't talked to her mother about him.

But it wasn't long until she met the man. More charming and gentle than Sasuke ever was. Someone she liked and trusted, someone who took care of Sasuke. Which she was grateful for. To keep him on the right track after his parents pasting.

Her father had regretted it for sure, when she told them. Her mother was devastated. When she took Sasuke home, her dad felt guilty, she could see it. But she never asked again, about the fight and he never spoke of it. Wanting to forget and move on.

Not even after she got married, not even after she had Sarada, her daughter. It didn't matter anymore. The two families were together again. In a way that was permanent.

* * *

Leave a review please, even if it's one word, one letter even. So I'd know you're reading.


	11. Chapter 11: Him & Her

Disclaimer: Naruto don't belong to me.

A/N: I was about to write and found this, I think I wrote it while traveling, I'm not sure where I was going with this but I liked it to much to delete it. So please enjoy :)

* * *

It was the way his dark hair framed his face, the way his eyes would light up right before he laughed or smiled. It was the way his voice sounds in the morning or late at night.

She was in love with him with every fiber of her being. His everything, his tough façade he will put up around people but she saw the soft man that let's down his guard around her. The way he talked passionately about the things he loved or took interest in. It was him. He was the one, she knew it, her mother told her she would be able to tell when it's right and she could tell.

It was right, he was right for her, perfect.

He would smile on mornings like this, sometimes he was playful with her. He'd hold her tightly and leave trails of kisses along her face, her body. Sakura smiled as he pulled her closer to him, her hands automatically going to his hair, finger's tangled into soft black locks. He hums of approval and smiled back softly, his eyes still closed. She treasured mornings like this, where they could just be them, together alone.

No responsibilities, no jobs, just love between them. With his eyes still closed he leaned in kissing her lips tenderly, her chin, her nose causing her to giggle like a child, her eyes, her forehead back to her lips. He knew where to put his lips without looking, he knew her body and face by heart just like he knew her soul. They were one.

Sakura leaned in her other hand touched his cheeks to pull him closer. Her right hand tugging his hair harder causing his mouth to open in a groan, she took advantage deepening their kiss. Sasuke smirked pushing her down to lay flat on her back so he could crawl above her, hovering between her legs all the while still kissing her. She blushed as he presses himself on her, she could feel him, make her excited for what's to come. His eyes locked on hers as he pulls away to pull his shirt off. He watched closely as her eyes trailed down his body before meeting his eyes again. "You're so gorgeous." She smiled, almost laughs at her words and his facial expression. But she meant it, he was like no other.

"I'm the one to say that to you." He murmured back, leaning in for another kiss. They both loved mornings like this.

-000-

He couldn't get enough of her beauty, her deep sea green eyes that sparkled at him. Her pink lips that was mostly lifted in a smile or her nose the scrunched up when she pouts. A pout caused by his teasing words.

He loved her, beyond words can tell. He warned to show her how much he loves her and he did, since he was never good with words he put more effort into his actions. He made sure in moments they were alone she knew exactly what he felt. He watched her sleep, in his arms, she was tired even though it was already afternoon. They spent their Sunday rolling around in bed, talking, touching, making love. He liked it this way. He knew he wanted this forever, she did too.

He saw a side to her no other saw, he showed her all of him no other knew. "Sakura." Sasuke kissed the back of her pink covered head. Her hair smelt nice, it always did, like fruits. He breathes her in and sighed with satisfaction. He didn't mind if time froze with them like this.

* * *

Hope you liked it, leave a review please, motivate me to write more Haha.


End file.
